


Patience

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [35]
Category: No Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bossy Dean, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial, Facials, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, New Parent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Female Character of Color, Sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...I like giving BJ's. It shows in my stories...</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She's crying. 

She's crying for like the hundredth time today. 

I've been up since three this morning. 

Actually, I haven't slept since she was born. 

Dean takes the crying baby from my arms and she calms instantly. That happens all the time. 

"That happens every single time," I snap, walking away from both of them. Faria whines before going back to sleep. 

I yank on the fridge handle, grab the milk, slamming the door behind me. I scrounge through the cabinets until my hand lands on the package of Double Stuff Oreos. Dean's footsteps get closer and closer. 

"Princess-"

"It's not fair!" I interrupt. 

"What's not fair?" 

I point at the small human in his hands. "You hold her for one second and she shuts up instantly. I stay with her for hours and she acts like she has a colic. She makes it so easy for you. I've never even changed a diaper before her and she always- always gives me a hard time. That's what's not fair."

"You don't know what to do."

"Of course I don't know what to do! Faria's my first kid."

Dean shakes his head. "No, that wasn't a question. It was a statement. All parents feel like that at times."

I roll my eyes. "How could you feel the way I do? You have five kids."

He clears his throat. "Brendan was born around the time my mother died. I wasn't really a help with him until he was about two. I was there, but I wasn't mentally, socially there. He cried every time I tried to hold him. Babies can sense uneasiness. That's why Brendan cried and that's why she cries when you have her."

My gaze shifts down to the dark brown wood floors. 

"You need to relax. No ones expecting you to know what to do when you're a first time parent."

"I don't care what everyone thinks. I'd like to hold my kid without her crying two point five seconds after."

"Then relax," he says sternly. "You're always hyped up. Breathe like how you do while practicing yoga. I'll do it with you."

Dean stands right in front of me and breathes in deeply. Faria's sound asleep in his arm. 

I breathe in deeply, matching his breath. He taps on my chin, silently telling me to look up at him. 

Brown eyes meet bright blues and it calms me even more. 

"Open your arms," he says calmly. 

I do, and he places a sleeping Faria in my arms. 

"Still breathing?" Dean whispers. 

I nod my head, eyes cast down at her. 

Her heavy, quick breaths can be heard between us easily. She stirs, fluttering eyelids and I hold my breath. She's gonna cry. 

Bright blue eyes look up at me before closing. I let out a pent up breath. She's asleep. 

I look up at Dean with a huge smile on my face. 

He grins, dimples showing. "Just stay calm. Look at how she responds."

"We should celebrate...with pancakes!" I whisper loudly, excitement boiling over. 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Why do we have to celebrate everything with food?"

"Because food is great."

"We eat to live, Tambryn. Not live to eat."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "I live to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I like giving BJ's. It shows in my stories...

I'm kind of in heaven right now. 

The baby's been sleeping for about three hours now which is perfect. 

After putting Faria in her crib, I went down to Dean's office to interrupt him. 

All through the pregnancy I wasn't able to swallow. But now, now she's here! And she's asleep. 

It didn't take much to get him in the mood obviously. 

We've been at it for awhile. My knees are raw and there's cum drying on my face and titties while another load is being dropped onto it.

This is what I've missed. Of course we haven't been going for three hours straight. We'd have intervals of where I'd suck his balls and play with my cooch to get him hard again. 

Dean's slumped in his office chair with his head thrown back, letting out every moan and grunt he possibly can. 

My head bobs in a brutal pace I set. We've been doing this for so long that my throat is completely relaxed, making him slide down easily. 

"Fuck, you're hungry today. Gonna eat my cum?" 

I hum a 'yes'. His fingers twitch on the arm rest. 

"Such a little cumslut. Make your tongue lick my balls, come on."

When my lips meet the base, I push my tongue over and under to lick his balls. 

His moans become breathless. "Good girl. Always a good girl."

My chin is covered in cum and saliva, and they're both dripping steadily down and on my chest. I'm completely ruined, dirty, and blissed out. Every time he cums and grunts while spurting more of his cream in my mouth I have to refrain from rolling my eyes into the back of my head. 

"Baby, l-look up at me...please?" He slurs, barely keeping it together. 

I blink the clump of suspicious fluid from my eyelash and look up at him. 

My husband's stormy blue eyes are already staring down at me. "I wanna cum, okay? You gonna make me cum?"

I nod my head vigorously. He closes his eyes for a moment. 

"Suck that shit-yeah. You look so pretty right now, Princess. My cum all over that beautiful face and a big fat dick in that tight throat."

I fucking love it when he starts talking like this. The most polite, respectful man is treating me like a sex toy and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You ready?" His voice is breathless. 

I nod briefly. 

"Okay, here you go...fuck."

My throat all of a sudden feels warm and heavy. I struggle to swallow since he hasn't stopped cumming. 

I slide my mouth off him a bit to make room for more cum. Dean grabs the back of my head, pushing my head all the way down to the base, pumping his hips. 

A few rivulets of spit and cum spurt out my mouth and down his shaft, but I swallow more than half of it. 

Dean's hand comes back from my head as he finally stops coming. "Lick that up," he says, pointing to his messy base and shaft. 

I stick my whole tongue out and lick everything back into my mouth. I swallow then lean back to give him a good view of me rubbing my cooch. 

Dean's eyes shift down, biting his bottom lip. 

"Can you cum again, Deanie?" I ask sweetly. 

His eyes don't leave my vag. "Mmm, no."

He hasn't said that before. "Whyyy?" 

"I can't cum again. Everything I had to give is either on you or in your stomach."

I haven't been able to squirt in months, but I pump my fingers in me harder to see if it's possible. "Can we try, Deanie?" 

He smiles. "Yeah."

I dive forward and suck on his balls. 

Just then, a cry comes from the baby monitor. 

Dean hums and wraps a hand around my hair and gently pulls. A *pop* sound comes through the air when his balls release from my mouth. 

I look up at him, annoyed, and he just smiles back at me. "Queenie, our little Princess is crying."

"No! I'm your Princess. She's our fairy."

Dean chuckles. "Princess, our fairy's crying. Why don't you get...cleaned up while I go make her a bottle."

I soon become overly aware of my heavy, sticky, wet face and boobs. I nod my head and skip to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding another chapter to this story. BUT, the story after this one will be the last of the series. Sniff sniff. I know. Get your good byes ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It's been awhile. That's why I'll be adding another chapter IN THE NEAR FUTURE.  
> Enjoy!

"Dean, I gotta pump again," my hands lift my boobs, feeling the weight of the milk. 

We're all packed in the car: Dean, Faria, and I. Her fat self is fast asleep in her car seat. She just made two months! 

"That can be the first thing you do when we get to the place," Dean says patiently. 

I roll my eyes. "This mystery place you still haven't told me about."

The Range Rover comes to a smooth, permanent stop in front of a quaint little one story building. 

There's a sign out front, but it's in French. "What's it say?" I ask. 

"It says Dining Clubhouse," Dean says before getting out of the car and opening the back door to grab Faria in the car seat. 

I get out as well, holding my boobs up to reduce at least some of the pain. "What's that?"

"You know, places where they hold parties."

"Whatever. I'll be able to pump in here, right?"

Dean sighs. "Yes, Tambryn."

That's all I care about right now. 

My husband holds the door open for me while holding the baby in his other hand. He's such a gentleman. 

"Surprise!!!!" Bright lights pop on and people come from all sides of this small room. 

I quickly put my hands to my side and scan as many faces as I can. 

Valerie and Valencia the first ones I see since they're in front of everyone, most likely the two who planned this. 

Brendan's in the corner with a glass of champagne in his hand, tipping it my way. 

Marlon's next to his big brother, but with a plate of food occupying his attention. And Dean thinks I eat a lot. 

Dove and Robbie are right behind the twins, my friend waving ecstatically. I'm surprised he was able to keep this from me. 

The twins finally reach me and each engulf me in a hug. 

"Do ya like it?" One of them asks. 

"From what I can see right now I'm loving it," I tell them. 

"Ohhh! There's so much more!" Valencia squeals. 

They usher me into the crowd filled with Benny and Lily, my former dance team, and a girl that suddenly sashays over to Brendan. Oh, one of his flames. But no Renee and Ma in sight. 

"You just had a baby and they were here for that. Georgia had work and Renee had a deadline to meet for an art gallery," Dove whispers in my ear. 

I nod my head. "Understandable."

I open my arms for all of the hugs and kisses to come. 

Benny somehow gets to me first, hugging me tightly. I haven't seen them since the wedding! 

"Your tits got huge," he says surprised. Lily hits his arm, smirking. 

"Right? They hurt like a bitch, though."

Lily comes up to hug me next, "I bet they do. We'll talk later. You're the woman of the hour," her hand flourishes in the direction of the crowd. 

 

Things have died down and everyone's doing their own thing. Eating, conversing, etc. 

I take the time to sit at the table specifically for Dean and I to feed Faria while stuffing my face of an assortment of food. Marlon's right next to me, doing the same thing. 

"Marlon, I know you haven't eaten more than me at my own damn shower," I grumble over a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. 

My son in law slaps my hair back and forth in one hand while the other is holding a forkful of chicken. "Of course I've eaten more than you, punk. I've been here longer. And technically it's Faria's shower since it IS called a BABY shower."

Just for him being a douche, I swirl my finger in his freshly poured glass of lemonade. "I'm the one who made her. It is MY shower, punk."

Marlon shakes his head, utterly appalled. "I should slap you."

"So what's up with you and my sister?" I ask him while sucking the wet finger in my mouth...Lemony. 

He shrugs his shoulders. "Nothin' much."

"You all were always 'nothin much'. Tell me something I don't know."

"We just haven't really talked since the wedding."

"And as it should be."

Marlon smacks his lips and rolls those blue eyes. "Okay, Tambryn. We all know how you feel about me and your sister."

"Not only that! The only time you guys see each other is when Dean and I have something going on. And you guys live in two different states. How the hell would that work?"

He shrugs. "That was one of the problems," it's muttered. 

I put my fork down and rub his back comfortingly. "Don't give up on love, butterfly."

Marlon shrugs my hand away. "Whatever, I'm a pimp."

 

Later on in the party we open all the gifts. Ma knits (like an old lady) and sent a box filled with different things she knitted for the baby (blankets, headbands, hats, mittens, all that shit). And Renee sent a portrait she did of Faria when she was first born. It's the exact replica of a picture I sent to her a few weeks ago, only this ones ten times the size. 

"We can hang it up in the hallway!" I squeal.

"We'll find some place for it, sweetie," Dean hums to me. 

We get an assortment of baby clothes, a ton of diapers, a lavender stroller ("Ain't it beautiful!" I squeal.   
"It's...something," Dean murmurs). 

 

Brendan's holding a drink in his right hand and my fairy cradled in his left. He looks...peaceful. Something I'm not- everyone's not used to seeing on him.

"She has so much hair," his deep baritone voice sounds so fascinated. "What color's her eyes?"

A smirk is on my face. "Blue."

Brendan quirks the right side of his mouth up, just like his father. "Of course. We all look a bit like him."

I snort. "A bit? Are you referring to yourself? You're an exact copy of Dean!" Because of him, I know exactly how my husband looked when he was younger. 

That quirk turns into a full blown smile (also familiar). "I guess." 

A chuckle comes from me. I look across the room to see my husband conversing with a couple of dudes over a drink. 

There's been a question looming over me for quite awhile, years actually. And Brendan is the only brutally honest person I know who can actually answer this question. 

"Hey, Brendan. I've- uhh been meaning to ask ya somethin'," steel blue eyes look down at me. "How come Dean's sisters don't come around?"

He stares at me for awhile, silence engulfing us. Come on, Brendan!

"You just- you don't fit their expectations," he answers. 

"Their expectations?"

He shrugs. "You're young, extremely. You majored in Dance which isn't Wall Street appropriate. And since you're young, they think you're a whore." See? Brutal honesty. 

"Humph. Very...uptight crew, huh?" I cough. 

"Tell me about it. I went into a full out war with aunt Danielle for criticizing Marlon when he dropped out of school. Don't worry about meeting them. You're not missing much."

I shrug. "You may be right but Deanie's met my sister. I'd just like to meet his siblings."

He nods in understanding. "I get it. But I think Dad's just trying to protect you. From what I saw years back at Dad's retirement party, a lot of people were already talking about you. He probably just didn't want to repeat that."

Now it's my turn to nod in understanding. 

 

The party later, way later soon comes to an end. My husband and I thank everyone for coming and we're on the road with tons of baby stuff in the car and in Dove's car (it was too much). 

Fairy's in the backseat sound asleep as we drive down a long, dark one lane road. 

"I talked to Brendan at the party," I say while running my fingers through his hair. He relaxes instantly into my touch. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And he told me why you never mention or see your sisters."

His face turns pale, relaxation stripped from his face. "He did," it's said more as a statement rather than a question. It's as if he's accepting it. 

"I love you for wanting to protect me. But I'm a big girl now. I'd have no problem with meeting them."

Dean shakes his head. "It's not only that, Tambryn. They don't want to meet you."

My hand drops from his hair and I turn toward the dark road. "Oh."

He audibly sighs. "And since they don't want to meet you, I haven't spoken to them."

I turn toward my husband. "You...haven't spoken to your sisters because of me?" 

We end up parked in our driveway, but neither of us making a move to get out of the car. Fairy's thankfully still sound asleep. 

Dean turns his full body to me, I have his full attention. 

"You're apart of me, Princess. If they can't accept all of me, the mother of my child, then I can't be around them."

There's silence again between us, just him staring right back at me. I'm shocked, utterly shocked. 

I break eye contact and open the door, moving to the back to unbuckle Faria. Dean's all of a sudden in front of me and takes the car seat from my hands. 

We don't speak at all while we walk into the house. He goes upstairs to get our daughter ready for bed while I head straight for the kitchen to put the milk I pumped at the party into the fridge. 

And I am proud to see my slice of chocolate cake still in there. I grab it and take a seat at the table. 

I can't imagine never seeing Renee again. In my teen years, that would've been a dream being away from her. But now...that's a terrifying thought. 

I make my way upstairs to see the whole floor dark except for our bedroom. 

Dean's in the bed, reading a book. He looks up at me and sets the book on the nightstand, watching my every move. 

My back is turned to him as I undress. My clothes are left in a puddle around me as I slip on a short nightgown. 

Piercing blue eyes are staring right at me as I make my way to the bed. I lurch forward, wrapping myself around him, my face stuffed into his neck. 

"Talk to me, baby."

I unwrap myself from him and sit Indian style on the bed. "What you said in the car was just...surprising. I mean, Renee's my bitch, so I can only imagine how that feels to be away from them. I don't know why you love me enough to do that, but...but," I'm at a loss of words. 

Dean cups my face with his big hands, making me look up at him. There's a small grin on his face. "You will always amaze me with how surprised you are at how much I love you."

I give him a wide toothy grin before kissing his plump lips. "You'll always amaze me with how much you love me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya in the NEAR FUTURE. :D

Dove is the best godfather ever. The absolute best. My doctor finally gave us the okay to fuck. I told my bestest friend this and he literally TOLD me he was gonna watch her for the weekend. 

Two days of no baby. So you know how we celebrated...

Dean is three fingers deep in my cooch while laving his tongue on my clit. My right hand is placed on his forehead, it's a mix of pushing him away and trying to pull him as close as I can onto me. 

"Sstaahp, Deeaan," my words are so slurred at this point. 

"Why?" The word vibrates on my clit. I whine. 

"Fuck meee."

Dean gently slides his fingers out a and sucks my lower lips right between his own. "You're ready for me, Princess?" He's on his knees between my legs, looking down at me as he strokes his cock. A clear liquid is steadily leaking from the head. 

I spread my legs wider as my answer. 

My Deanie's dimples show as he pulls me closer by his grip on my thighs. And before entering me, he looks up at me and says, "Can I fuck you hard?" 

"Of fucking course!" I yell. 

I then find my legs over his shoulders and his hands on the back of MY shoulders, helping in pushing me down fully on his dick. 

I'm completely at his mercy, not being able to move unless Dean makes the movement. 

My head tilts up to dazily look up at the guy who is pounding his way into me. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine, making my head spin even more. 

"I've been waiting two fucking months to be back inside you. And it's just as tight as I remember."

I don't have the energy to be sassy, but as always, I can't resist. 

"Y-you havvven't fucked anyone else?" 

"Why would I?"

"You know about your whorish ways."

He chuckles against my lips. "You give me everything I want, there's no reason to give that up. Plus, I've never had someone suck my dick as good as you."

I let out a shaky breath that was meant as a laugh. 

Dean smashes his lips against mine. He's absolutely everywhere. Surrounding me. Engulfing me. And inside me. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

My lower abdomen begins to get warmer and warmer, everything intensifying by a thousand. 

Dean's big. 

And I love that he is. 

But sometimes it can become too much. I try to pull myself up by my legs over his shoulders but it doesn't work. He's too strong. 

"You told me to fuck you," he breathes on my face. 

My mouth opens but nothing comes out as I look up at those stormy blue eyes, my orgasm finally washing over me hard. 

Dean shuts his eyes, blocking my azure view. "I can- fuck! I can barely move, you're so tight. Oh my God!"

When I finally calm down, Dean flips me onto my stomach and pounds me from behind. 

"Did you really think I'd cheat on you when you're ready to kill every woman who looks at me? And you might kill me too! I don't want to die yet."

"I-I would kill you."

He chuckles. 

He then breathes in deep, breath hiccuping. His thrusts stutter, pushing all the way in and staying there. 

And then I feel it. My lower body feels warm and full, and getting fuller. 

"We're gonna have Irish twins if we keep this up," I mutter. 

Dean leans on me, I can feel his whole front on my back...while he's still inside of me. 

"I haven't came in your pussy in forever. Sue me. But I doubt you get pregnant again. You're not ovulating."

"It's weird that you know more about my body than I do."

He chuckles. "You just don't pay attention to it...that's all I do. Don't forget who told you you were pregnant." 

I giggle. He's right. "Ya creep," I say while playfully slapping him.

"One study showed that men guessed which woman was on their period and they were right 34% of the time. And you personally are extremely wet right before it. Plus I touch your body all the time. I know when something's bigger."

He lands on the right side of me. "You're so smart."

"So are you," Dean replies. 

I shake my head. "Nah. You tell me something new everyday."

"You think that you don't? Tambryn, I hate how you always downplay your intelligence. You're extremely smart," Dean asserts. 

I shrug my shoulders. "Well what have I taught you that's of use? Because nothing comes to mind."

My husband clears his throat before speaking. "How much time do you have?"

I smile. 

"You taught me so much about dancing. You taught me how to cook a plethora of things that I didn't even know that existed. And you taught me a whole new level of patience I never knew I had."

I burst into laughter. "Oh my God! I piss you off that bad?"

He shrugs a shoulder. "Eh, I wouldn't use the phrase 'piss me off', but you do test me."

I lean forward and rub the tip of his nose with mine. "I'll always be here to test you."

Dean chuckles. "Like that wasn't obvious."


End file.
